


Dragon Age Prompts (for OCs)

by Galaxy_Raven



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Raven/pseuds/Galaxy_Raven
Summary: A collection of short fics from Tumblr prompts for my OCs*(so far, Damita Surana, Ronan Trevelyan, Catheryne Cousland, Hela Lavellan, Kitty Hawke, Sekmet Adaar, and Fenrir Lavellan).*Main characters or pairings in the chapter title or summary





	1. Leliana x Surana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quit smiling at me, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.” For Damita Surana x Leliana.

“Quit smiling at me, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.” Damita said in a low whisper, trying to focus on her journal. Leliana had kept shooting her smiles, her eyes watching Damita write. Leli’s smile could light up a chantry alone with its brilliance.

“I can’t help it, your nose crinkles up adorably when you are concentrating.” Leliana said loudly from her place by the fire, strumming lightly on her lute.

Damita flushed a brilliant red and had to fight the urge to shush her. This flirting thing they were doing, it was all so new to her. That they could be open, stranger still. Relationships were discouraged in the Circle and her only attempt at flirting in the past had led to the man literally running away.

“Not as adorable as you are when you sing, Leli.” Damita said, shyly, ducking her face behind her long brown hair. Leli scooched closer, pushing Surana’s hair behind her ear. Damita had to repress a shudder at the touch to her sensitive ear.

“You shouldn’t hide your face, you are far too pretty for that.” Leli whispered to her.

“You flatter me, Leli.”

“I mean every word.”

_You should compliment her back, think of something to say!_

The sound of bickering came from across the fire and drew their attention. They both looked up to see Morrigan throwing up her hands and storming off to her tent. Alistair had a big grin on his face. He looked up and saw them staring.

“Oh, I finally got the last word.” He said. Damita raised her eyebrow at him.

“You know she will get back at you for that, right?” Damita replied.

“Well, yes, but it was worth it. At least I think so now. I guess if I am turned into a toad tomorrow, I might change my mind, but I will take what victories I can.” Leliana and Damita just shook their heads at him. The near constant sniping between Alistair and Morrigan had become common place on the road. They had no doubt Alistair would regret whatever he said soon.

“I should head to bed. Big day tomorrow. Grey warden things to do and all that.” With a wave, he moved to his tent. Sten and Wynne had both already retired and Sir Barkington was fast asleep by the fire, so that just left Leliana and Damita awake.

Damita shifted nervously. She was never really sure what to do when she was alone with Leli. Leli was experienced. She had seen the world, done so many thrilling things, why would she be interested in Damita, a bookworm mage who only got out of the tower because of the blight?

She refocused on her journal, trying to gather her thoughts and not think about the beautiful woman beside her.

Leli started to sing a soft, light song in Orlesian. It was sweet and soothing. Damita found her concentration wandering and soon she was just watching Leli sing, her writing forgotten.

Leli looked up at her and the firelight caught her eyes and hair, making them glow.

_Maker, she is gorgeous._

As she finished the song, she set her lute down. Then she reached up a hand to Damita’s face, turning it towards her. Damita’s heart started beating rapidly, she was sure Leli could hear it.

Leli started tracing the freckles on her face, gently making constellations. She leaned forward slowly. Damita instinctively closed her eyes.

_Is she going to kiss me? What do I do? I don’t know how to kiss. Am I ready for this?_

She felt a feather light kiss to her cheek, right where Leli’s fingers had been. She opened her eyes, flushing bright again.

“I am in no rush. Good night, Damita.” Leli said with a sweet smile. She rose from her place and walked to her tent, Damita’s eyes following her the whole way and her heart feeling full of hope.

_She understands. Leli understands._

Damita couldn’t keep the smile from covering her face.


	2. Under the Rain - Cassandra x Trevelyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the Rain for Cassandra Pentaghast (and Ronan Trevelyan)

Cassandra was soaked.

Their rescue mission into the Fallow Mires was a success, but on the way back to camp, it had started pouring. It might have been tolerable if not for the undead that kept rising out of the water. Yes, they needed samples for an antidote, but the newly-named Inquisitor and Sera seemed to have too much fun while disturbing the water and summoning the cursed things.

Cassandra’s mood was quickly souring. She had managed to keep quiet and suffer in silence, but after the third group of undead, she lost her patience. “Inquisitor, I trust that is enough samples?” She tried keeping her voice civil, but her discomfort made it come out in less of a question and more of a demand.

Ronan Trevelyan turned back from his place by one of the corpses, looking up at the drenched woman. “Not appreciating the fine weather, Seeker Cassandra?”

Cassandra just answered with her customary disgruntled noise.

Giving a soft laugh, Ronan rose, packing up his samples in the jars he carried. “We have enough, we should be able to get what we need from this.”

“What? No! I need one more to beat out Beardy!” Sera complained, pulling one of her arrows out from a body. “We each got 32 of the undead thingys! I was going to win!”

“Come on, Sera, we still might see more undead on the way.” Blackwall offered, after seeing the look on Cassandra’s face. How he wasn’t miserable, Cassandra didn’t know. Perhaps it was a warden thing.

“Joy. The South is so lovely. At times like this, I am reminded how glad I am that I left Minrathous.” Dorian grumbled, sarcasm dripping, much like the water from his mustache, from his words. At least someone else was as unhappy as she was.

“Right, back to camp then. Sera and Blackwall, you keep an eye out for any lingering undead. Cassandra and Dorian…try to dodge the droplets.”

The scathing look Dorian and Cassandra shot at Ronan should have tempered his mood, but he was already heading off towards camp, with a jaunt in his step. If he started whistling again, Cassandra thought she might strangle the man.

**

When they finally reached camp, the rain still had not let up.

Cassandra’s mood had worsened. Sera and Blackwall seemed happy enough, joking among themselves and occasionally taking care of an undead. Sera ended up with more kills, but Cassandra was sure that Blackwall let her win, she saw him holding himself back a couple of times. It might have been endearing if it wasn’t dangerous. She would have a word with him later.

The Inquisitor had boundless optimism and it was starting to grate on her nerves. The Inquisitor had managed to get Dorian to lighten up, by engaging him in a debate on necromancy and a few other things that Cassandra couldn’t hear through the rain. But, each attempt he made to engage the seeker was met with resistance. It wasn’t that she didn’t think the Inquisitor a suitable leader…but did he have to be so…him all the time? He was always so cheerful and brash, Maker help them, the man would run into any situation headfirst, it was a miracle he was still alive.

Cassandra was finally in a tent and in process of removing her soaked armor. It was not a pleasant process. When she had gotten out of her underclothing, she wrapped herself in a large blanket and sat on one of the cots. She couldn’t keep from shivering. She was looking forward to returning to Skyhold.

There was a knock on the wood post of her tent.

“Anyone home?” The Inquisitor’s voice called in.

Cassandra looked around, but realizing she didn’t have time to dress, sighed and stood up, “Yes, enter.” She pulled the blanket tighter around her.

The man himself entered, long black hair dripping, but his golden eyes bright. “I thought you might like something hot to drink.”

“That is not necessary, Inquisitor. I can get something myself.”

“Well, I already have this here, so…” The Inquisitor pulled out a steaming cup from under his cloak. He gave her a winning smile and offered it to her.

“I…thank you, Inquisitor.” Cassandra said, taking the warm cup in one of her hands and holding it close.  

“It’s tea, with a little bit of sugar I had set aside. I wasn’t sure how you took it.”

“This is fine.” Cassandra said, grateful for the tea and the thoughtfulness attached to it. As she held it, she was not able to stop another shiver.

“Cassandra! You are cold? You should have said something!” The Inquisitor came closer.

“It is nothing. You should not concern yourself with me.” Cassandra said.

“Nonsense!” He reached out a hand, a question on his face. “May I?”

“What?”

“I am just going to touch your blanket and warm it a bit. But only with your permission.”

She gave out a sigh, “Very well.”

He leaned forward, just grasping the edge of her blanket, he closed his eyes and focused and Cassandra felt a wave of warmth go through the blanket, like it had been lying in the sun on a summer’s day. Once he had finished, he opened his eyes and smiled. “Can’t have out favorite Seeker down with the chills, can we?”

He was very close. They were of a similar height and Cassandra found herself drawn into his luminous eyes. He was an attractive man…Shaking herself a bit mentally, she said, “Thank you, Inquisitor, this is…better.”

“I live to serve.” He said with a short bow and a wink. “I will leave you alone now. Scout Harding said she would bring around some dry clothes for everyone.” He moved to the tent flap, but turned before exiting, a thoughtful look on his face, “It really isn’t any trouble to help you, Cassandra. You do so much to help me and the Inquisition, it really is the least I can do. I mean really, I can’t imagine getting this far without you. Thank you, Cassandra.”

Taken aback by the unexpected sincerity, Cassandra just managed to nod to him in response. He gave her another smile and left.  

Wrapped in her now warm blanket, she moved to the opening and looked out into the rain to watch him leave.

Perhaps he wasn’t as bad as she thought.


	3. Nightmares - Alistair x Catheryne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When I have a bad dream, just listening to you breathe calms me down.”

Catheryne shot up from her bedroll, breathing heavily.

It took her a minute to shake the dream and remember that she wasn’t there, she wasn’t back in Highever. The smell of smoke seemed to cling to her memory. There had been so much blood…

She shuttered. If it wasn’t the archdemon haunting her dreams, it was this nightmare. Always the same, her family dead, Howe laughing, being dragged away, unable to save them...

She pressed her palms to her forehead and took a deep breath, focusing on the feeling of her chest expanding. In and out. In and out.

Alistair must have still been on watch, since his bedroll was empty beside her. That meant she had been asleep for less than two hours…

She sighed and stretched, continuing to focus on her breathing.

The images rose up in her mind again, unbidden. Dairren, Oren, Oriana, her mother, her father…all gone. Fergus probably dead…she was the last. The last Cousland.

Alone.

Her chest tightened. She couldn’t make the images go away. She felt herself slipping, the guilt gripping her. Why had she survived? Maker, why her?

She barely registered the tent flap opening. Alistair entered, but paused when he saw her. “Are you alright? Why are you still up?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” She ignored the first part of his question. Was she alright? She didn’t know, but she had to be. The Blight wouldn’t wait for her to be alright.

“Was it the nightmares again? I know the archdemon can be a lot to take.”

“No, not the normal nightmares…”

Alistair looked at a loss for words, but he kneeled down next to her, his armor clinking. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No!” She said sharply. Perhaps too sharply, because Alistair’s face fell. Catheryne gave him a tired smile. “Thank you for offering to listen, but there are some things that I am not ready to talk about…they are still too raw.”

“Catheryne, what can I do?” Alistair asked.

Catheryne looked at his face, so sincere, so caring. She reached her hand up to his face. She leaned forward, resting her forehead to his and, closing her eyes, she just breathed for a moment. Even if he didn’t know how to help, he was there, and he cared, he cared so much.

“Just…come to bed, Alistair.” She whispered, stroking the side of his face, feeling the stubble along his jaw.

“Okay.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Your desire is my command.” He leaned back from her and started the process of removing his plate armor.

“Let me help.” Catheryne’s deft fingers made the process quicker and soon he had her wrapped in his arms, rubbing her back in a soothing motion.

“Are you sure there is nothing I can do?” He mumbled to her, already nearing sleep.  

“You are already doing it, Alistair. When I have a bad dream, just listening to you breathe calms me down.” She said, snuggling closer and pressing her ear to his chest.

“I can handle that.”

Catheryne focused on his breathing, his heartbeat. In his arms, it was easier to let the memories fade. To let the guilt fade to the background. Not everything was blood and ash, not with him there.  

As she drifted back to sleep, secure in Alistair’s arms, the thought replayed in her mind.

Not alone. The last Cousland, but not alone.


	4. Night Whispers - Josephine x Sekmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You said the cutest thing in you sleep last night”

Sekmet woke up, the sunlight already streaming in through the large windows of her room. She stretched, slowly, and instinctively reached out to check on her love. Her hand hit empty space. She turned at looked at where Josie usually was.

_It must be later than I thought, if Josie is already gone._

She yawned and stretched again. Her sparring with Bull, Blackwall, and Cassandra yesterday had left her sore. Josie had been kind enough to help her work out some of the soreness, among other things they did last night.

 Sekmet smiled to herself at the memory.

_I am truly blessed. She didn’t even have a servant wake me. She really cares. Plus, what she mumbled to me…_

With that thought, Sekmet finally rose and let the cool morning air hit her body in force. It was bracing and just what she needed to fully wake up. After putting on some light armor and braiding her mane of hair, she felt ready for the day.  

Before she could leave her room, a servant arrived with a tray of food and tea, from Josie of course. Sekmet thanked the woman and ate quickly.

_Can’t let the day get away from me._

While not opposed to lazy mornings, she prefers to spend them with pleasant company, namely a certain lovely Antivan ambassador.

Finished with her breakfast, she made her way down the stairs, where a messenger met her to inform her that the advisors would be meeting in 30 minutes.

_No time to warm up before then._

Sekmet made her way through Skyhold, nodding to people she knew along the way. It was still strange at times to have so many people treat her with respect. No one had run away in terror in ages, it seemed.

Josie’s office was empty when she walked through, so she was unsurprised to find Josie already in the War Room, setting out notes. Sekmet leaned against the door, just watching her lover work. The intensity that Josie did things, how purposeful she did them, well, Sekmet had to admit it was a turn-on.

Josie gave a little wave to Sekmet, but still focused on her task, “Good morning, I trust you slept well, Sekmet?”

Sekmet came up beside Josie, “I slept very well. I had excellent company.” Josie blushed lightly.

“Although, you said the cutest thing in you sleep last night.” Sekmet said with a slight smirk.

“Oh, what was that?” Josie asked, still distracted by her papers.

“You turned over and you mumbled, ‘You are my red lion.’ It was quite endearing.”

“I really said that?”

“Among other things…” Sekmet leaned down to Josie’s ear, her eyes flicking to the door. Still alone, she whispered to Josie a few of the things she had mumbled in her sleep. The ambassador had some quite interesting ideas when she slept, it would seem.

Josie started blushing brighter, her task soon forgotten. “No! I did not say that, did I? You are teasing me!”

“While I do enjoy teasing you from time to time, you did in fact say those things. I am most interested to let you try them, especially that last one.” Sekmet had a wicked look to her eyes. Josie lightly hit her arm, but more from embarrassment than anything else.

_She blushes so beautifully._

Sekmet slipped her hand to Josie’s waist and nuzzled at her neck, “We could try it now.”

“Sekmet, please! Leliana or Cullen could walk in any time!” As if by some psychic gift, Cullen walked in.

_Unfortunate. At least it wasn’t Leliana this time. That woman really has the worst timing…_

Sekmet slipped her arm away from her waist, but before she stepped back, she whispered to Josie, “Tonight then.” She was pleased to see Josie flushed and flustered.

Josie’s eyes darted to Cullen, but she did whisper back, “Tonight.”

Sekmet just smiled.


	5. Antivan Afternoon - Josephine x Sekmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In answer to the prompt, "On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair."  
> For Sekmet and Josephine

The smell of salt water and spices permeated the air, seagulls cawing and flying between the masts of the ships, their multi-colored sails waving in the sea breeze. The bustle along the pier was constant, people shouting out in a plethora of languages and accents. Humans, elves, dwarves, all hurrying about their business.

But, the only kossith in sight was seated at a little café, across from a sumptuously dressed woman in gold and blue.

“Amor, are you enjoying yourself?” Josephine asked, setting her hand on Sekmet’s next to her on the table.

Looking at her lover’s face, tanned even darker from the Antivan sun, she smiled, rubbing her thumb along the back of Josie’s hand.

“Of course. I am in the company of the most beautiful and gifted woman in all of Thedas. I am the envy of all who pass by. How could I not be enjoying myself?”

“Oh you.” Josie said, smiling sweetly in the late afternoon light, her cheeks with just the barest blush. “The things you say!”

“All true.” Sekmet said, bringing Josie’s hand to her lips and placing a kiss to it, right near the ring she wore. The ring that told the world Josephine Montilyet, ambassador and noblewoman, was married. “I love that I can still make you blush.”

Josephine smiled and sipped her wine. Sekmet didn’t let go of her hand, just watched the people, many of them noting the women. Sekmet was hard to miss. With her red-gold hair and gold adorned horns, she stood out in the metropolitan city. People whispered, pointed, her large and muscular frame, plus the woman in her company, leaving little doubt that she was Inquisitor Montilyet, nee Adaar. Though what that meant anymore, she didn’t know. The Inquisition was disbanded, Sekmet free to join her love in her homeland.

This was their first day in Antiva City, away from the Montilyet estate at least. Josephine had dragged her through the city, wanting to show her everything that she loved.

“Are you ready, Amor? If we leave now, we can still walk through the gardens before the performance.” Josephine asked.

Sekmet turned her blue and gold eyes back to Josephine. “Yes. Let’s go.”

After settling the bill, Josephine and Sekmet walked, arm in arm along the waterfront, languidly making their ways to the public gardens.

“It is much busier than I thought it would be, for a Tuesday.” Sekmet commented.

“This is not busy at all! When the harvest comes in, the city is full to bursting, traders and merchants coming from across Thedas to barter for goods and negotiate for the best wines and fruits. We would not be able to walk here when that happens.” Josephine’s eyes were bright as she gushed about the city. Whenever she spoke with such passion, such vigor, Sekmet fell in love all over again.

Quickly assessing the area, Sekmet pulled Josephine behind a boathouse, twirling her around so that her back was to the building.

“What are you-” Josephine was cut off as Sekmet kissed her, deeply, the taste of the summer wine still on her lips. Josephine leaned in, her hands reaching to grip Sekmet’s forearms. 

Pulling away, breathless and lips already looking well-kissed, Josephine gazed up at her love, her fingers twirling a stray curl near her horn. “Your hair is so beautiful in the sunlight, Mi Amor. It glows, like liquid gold.” Josie said, before pulling her back down for another kiss. “Te amo.”

Thoughts of the gardens and the theater far from mind, Sekmet just savored this moment, her wife safely in her arms, her lips to her own. She couldn’t imagine a better day.  


	6. Autumn Leaves - Damita x Leliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damita x Leliana, in answer to the Tumblr prompt "I found you covered in a pile of crisp autumn leaves."
> 
> Set in my multi-warden timeline.

The air was crisp and clean, the sun high in the sky, spreading warmth as the cool autumn breezes blew through the countryside. This little piece of earth as of yet untouched by the Blight, a miracle truly.

“Have you seen Damita, Leliana?” Cathal asked, his brow tense and tight with worry lines.

“No, I was scouting with Ciembe. She was just here an hour ago.” Leliana replied, unstringing her bow.

They stood in camp, near a little farm in the Bannorn. It was a long way to Redcliffe still and they had found a farm still habitated, the farmer and her family refusing to leave, working the land and fighting off bandits in spite of the danger. They had almost attacked them, but Cousland had managed to broker a peace, offering some of their supplies in exchange for staying the night in the relative safety of their property.

“Have you checked with Morrigan? They might be training together again.” Leliana asked.

“I just came from her camp, so no. And she isn’t with Wynne either.” Cathal was growing impatient with her, something that had become less common as they traveled together.

“Sir Barkington will be with her and she is hardly defenseless. Perhaps she was looking in on the children again?”

“Maybe…” Cathal said, striding away towards the barn the children had been playing in earlier. Damita had been teaching them a game, involving drawing lines in the dirt and jumping out patterns. She really was a darling…

Leliana frowned to herself. She knew that Damita could take care of herself, but it was unlike her to wander far from camp alone. She scanned the camp and found their other companions, preparing food or cleaning armor, Wynne was knitting something…but no sign of Damita.

As she pondered the possibilities, she heard a distant bark, coming from the surrounding woods. Slipping through the trees, following the sound, she quickly found Damita, laughing, pushing Sir Barkington off her as she was covered in a pile of crisp autumn leaves.

“Barkington! No, I do not need a bath, thank you very much.” Damita’s voice was high and bright, the lilt full of mirth as the mabari tried to lick Surana’s face clean between barks.

Leliana leaned against a tree and watched, as her love stood up and played in the leaves, tossing them up and giggling as her mabari tried to catch them. It was magical to watch. Everything her love did was magical.

Damita spun around, creating a slight whirlwind of leaves and plopped back down on the ground, hugging Barkington close. “You, on the other hand, need another bath.”

The dog whined in response, cocking his head, and then bounded over to where Leliana stood. Damita surged up in surprise, her mouth in an O, and hurriedly tried to brush off the dirt and leaves that had gathered on her robes. Leliana smiled and scratched Barkington’s head, before he rushed back to camp, leaving his mistress with Leliana.

“I did not see you there, Leli!” Damita said, coming closer and starting to blush, the tips of her ears turning an adorable pink.

“I did not wish to disturb you. Cathal was worried that you were not in camp.” Leliana smiled, reaching up to pull a twig out of Surana’s hair. Damita blushed deeper, tilting her head downward and away from Leliana.

“I did not intend to worry anyone…I just had never seen the leaves like this before.” Damita explained with a wistful look. Leliana’s hand froze, her mind putting together the pieces quickly. Something so simple and common was brand new to Surana…Dear Maker, it was wrong.

“They are very beautiful, no?” Leliana said, resuming her task of picking out debris from her companion’s dark curls and keeping her tone positive. “The bright oranges and yellows, set against the deeper, earthier browns and reds.”

Damita looked back up at her, “They are. I had read stories about jumping in a pile of leaves and when I passed by…I did not think it would hurt anything.”

Leliana let her hand just graze Damita’s face, the gentlest ghost of a caress. “I can see no harm done. It is good that you could find a moment’s joy, love.”

Damita blushed again, her purple eyes bright, “Leli, would you not mention this to the others? I do not want them to think me foolish or silly.”

Looking at her pleading expression, Leliana replied, “Of course, it will be our secret.” The smile of relief was worth it, Damita having that hopeful expression that drew the others to protect her. That drew Leliana closer to her. Leliana’s hand was still raised, still hovering by Damita’s head. She gently set it fully on Damita’s chin, tilting her head up. “Oh, it looks like you have something just there.”

“Where?” Damita asked, her nose crinkling.

“Right here…” Leliana said as she dipped her lips to Damita’s, setting a light kiss to her love’s own. Damita made a noise of surprise, but soon leaned into the kiss, reaching her own hand tentatively to Leliana’s waist. Damita was so timid in their relationship, shy, uncertain, but when offered affection, she returned it in kind.

Leliana could feel Damita’s magic rising, tickling on her skin. She smelled the leaves and elfroot, one new scent with the familiar, and under it all, just the hit of lavender. Leliana pulled back to see Damita’s face, flushed and full of wide-eyed wonder. It was a look that Leliana would never tire of seeing, a simple kiss causing her love to look at her like this, like she was the moons and stars.

“We should get back to camp, before Cathal has everyone out looking for you.” Leliana said, straightening.

“Of course, let us return.” Damita managed to say, a shy smile on her face. She wound her fingers through Leliana’s, and tugged her forward. “He really does worry too much.”

Together, they walked back to camp, a new secret shared between them and a kiss in the autumn woods, the Blight forgotten for a wonderful moment.


	7. Old Hurts - Hela x Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Tumblr prompt, "Giggling like a child, without a trace of past sadness"  
> A bit of hurt/comfort fluff for Hela Lavellan and Sera!

The mountains were beautiful, ice and snow sparkling in the midafternoon sun. The sounds from the courtyard echoing up to the tower, where Hela stood, leaning over the balcony edge, just still, melancholy and bitter sweet memories for company, not able to appreciate the beauty before her.

Everything felt distant, strange, unreal…

“Hey Inky!” Sera climbed over the railing, giggling up as she tumbled over the side. “What’cha doing over there? Thought you’d be by earlier to wake me up, we were going to test out that new thingy Dagna made.” Sera bounded over to her, bumping her shoulder.

Hela managed a tired smile, sure her eyes were still puffy, she couldn’t find the energy for more, to care more. “Sorry, Sera, I was…distracted I guess.”

“What’s wrong!? Did some noble nob piss-head say something again? I fix them, whoever it was!” Sera declared, anger in her eyes.

“No, nothing like that…I just feel homesick is all, I guess.” Hela said, turning her head away, to look back out across, eyes not really focusing on anything.

“For your clan, eh?” Sera leaned in next to her. “What’s wrong, Inky? What’s really wrong? Your face is all scrunched up and you’ve been crying, you never cry, unless it’s from laughing too much. You can tell me, right? Didya get another letter from Fenny-Face?”

Hela looked over at Sera’s questioning face, concern and worry lines forming. Hela leaned her head against Sera’s shoulder.

“Well…it is the first year I’m not with them, not with Fenrir or Deshanna or Mamae or any of them.” She paused, trying to find the words. Sera was uncharacteristically silent, just running her hand through Hela’s hair, calming her. “I realized I forgot, yesterday was the anniversary of my Da’s death. 11 years ago. He meant so much to me and I just, forgot about him…Uncle Thyrin died the day before he did…I was trained to be a Keeper and it is a Keeper’s place to remember and I forgot!” Her voice grew gruffer as she spoke, tears welling up again, unbidden, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the railing of the balcony.

“Oh, Inky.” Sera threw her arms around Hela suddenly and unexpectedly, causing them both to almost fall over. “Tell me. Tell me anything you want to, just don’t go quiet, don’t hide away.” She hugged tighter. “I’m not Fenny or anyone else, but you have me, Inky.”

With Sera’s prompting and cuddles, she started speaking, telling her about the lessons her father taught her, about the first deer she killed, how proud he had been that she had aimed true. Hela told her about his laugh, how her father and his brother would recite the old stories together sometimes, singing the old songs with their deep baritone voices melding harmony and melody together, making the stories feel real, not some dust-y old relic of lost glory. She told her about the time her Da showed her how to walk unheard and unseen through the forests, listening for the hints of nature, and how she used the skills to sneak up on her Uncle Thyrin the very next day. She told story after story, winding the tales in no real order, just as they came to mind, the whole time Sera commenting and holding her close.

They ended up on the couch in her room, somehow, Hela’s head resting on Sera’s lap, Sera playing with her now long hair.

“He sounds real nice, Inky, like people. Guess you got your snerk from someone.” Sera said.

Hela smiled at that. “Deshanna always said I got my looks from my mamae, but my personality was all da’s…I miss them, Sera.”

Hela sighed, turning in towards Sera stomach. “Thank you for listening to me ramble on.”

“Whatever you need, Inky. Well, almost, s’all good isn’t it? You’ve got me and I’ve got you and all that.” Sera looked down at her hopeful with a lop-sided grin.

Sera, who cared so deeply, with her own hurts, but always there to make someone smile, to remind them about the cost, the people that made the Inquisition, the people this was all for. Sky blue eyes, uneven hair, and an attitude to fill a hall. She was perfect. Hela might not be the First, she might not be with her clan, but she wasn’t alone, and her Da would want her to move forward, not dwell on the past.

Hela snuggled in close, her mouth right on Sera’s belly. “S’all good.”

Feeling better than she had, lighter, more connected, she smiled wickedly, and quickly blew a raspberry on Sera’s stomach, causing Sera to sputter and laugh.

“No fair! Oh, you are going to get it!” Hela rolled off, picking up a pillow as she went, letting the haunted memories fade in the background.    

Pillows flew around the room, papers sent flying and blankets scattered across the floor as they battled. Sera caught her, more than once, tickling her until she was giggling like a child, without a trace of the past sadness, just looking loved and happy.

Hela wiggled away, but it wasn’t long before she was caught again, this time one of the pillows bursting, sending stray feathers flying, like snow, around the room. Both Sera and Hela paused and then collapsed together on the ground, getting covered in a light dusting of former pillow-stuffing, cackling at the absurdity.

Hela pulled Sera over to her, kissing her through the laughter. “I love you, Sera. What would I do without you?”

Sera just kissed her deeper, and pulled her to the bed, “I don’t know what you would do without me, but I know what I am going to do to you!” She said, pushing Hela onto the mattress, before straddling her. “Get ready for, for…oh just come here you!”

Laughing all the more through kisses, Sera pulled her completely from her melancholy, reminding her that the world moves on and that she was not alone.


	8. Divine Doubts - Damita x Leliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to the Tumblr question of how Damita reacts to Leliana becoming Divine.

Val Royeaux looked the same as the first time she saw it. Well, not quite. It was more familiar to be sure, the lines of the opulent architecture not as jarring and wondrous. The scent of the sea was strong tonight, the wind blowing in the salty sea air and mingling with the floral scents that marked the city proper.   

Damita trekked through the night, to get to the city. She had been halfway to Skyhold, before she got the message saying Leliana would be in the capitol.

She had been out of contact too long.

Two years, two crazy years tracking down a cure and finding…more questions. They had more leads, which some of the others were looking into, but they had been gone too long. When they checked in at Soldier’s Peak, Damita found a pile of messages from Leli. After reading them, she immediately left, not truly believing the words she read.

Reaching the Grand Cathedral, she retraced her steps, so often taken when she needed to find Leli, needed to visit the quarters of the Left Hand of the Divine. She paced through the hallways and up the stairs, to the quarters of the Divine. She found a door with light spilling out from under the door.

Seeing no one, she slipped into the rooms. Before her was a fire burning bright, a large desk covered with neatly organized piles. Couches piled with pillows and landscape portraits on the wall. And there, there stood her love.

“My people said you were in the city. I cleared the way for you.” 

“Leli, how could you?” The words come tumbling out, much like her hair, which had blow out of her braids in the journey and hung freely in tousled curls as she pulled back her hood. Seeing Leli in those robes, the robes that even when she was the Left-Hand, she never wore. Formless, that ridiculous hat, the symbols of the Chantry stitched into every piece of the fabric.

“That is some way to greet me.” Leliana said, crossing her arms, her face blank. Well, blank to those who didn’t know her. Damita could read the emotion on her love’s face, the tiniest tells that she was hurt.

“Leli…”

“You did not consult me before running away for 2 years! You left a note, a note! Barely communicating with me that whole time.” Leliana so rarely raised her voice, but her voice broke ragged with defensive anger. “I tried to seek you out, to tell you what was happening here, but you weren’t here!”

“I did it for us!” Damita exclaimed, her own voice rough and strained.

“Why did you think I did this?!” Leli shouted. They stared at each other, breathing heavy, hurt and confused and…lonely.

Damita broke first, rushing the rest of the way in to embrace Leli, burying her face into her shoulder. Leliana wrapped her arms around her, one hand to her head, one to her back. They stood in silence for a while, hearing each other’s breathe, just taking in each other’s presence, but words still unsaid hanging heavy between them.

“Am I still your wife?” Damita asked, the shuddering uncertainty lacing her words. The thoughts that plagued her the whole journey brought to bear: The Divine could not marry.

“Of course!” Leliana said, pulling back to look down at her love. She cupped her face. “I can change things, Damita.” She kissed her forehead. “I will change things. The Chantry will no longer be what it was. It will be what it was meant to be. A beacon, not an iron fist. No more Circles, just the freedom of the Maker’s light.”

Leliana traced the lines of worry on her wife’s face, her fingers finding the familiar trail of freckles.

“I’m married to the Divine?”

“Yes, love.” Leliana said, placing a kiss to Damita’s cheek, reassurance in her words and actions .

“Even though I am an elven mage?”

“Yes, love.” Leliana replied, placing another kiss on her other cheek. “You are my wife and nothing will change that. I love you.” Leliana kissed her deeply, pressing years of longing into it. 

Damita finally broke the kiss. “Is this what you want?” Damita asked, pulling away to look at her.

Leliana paused and then replied with conviction. “Yes, love. It is.”

Damita sighed. “Then I will be at your side, whatever comes.” Her bright purple eyes looked up at Leliana, holding her gaze, and then she frowned. “But we have to do something about that hat… and I am not calling you Victoria.”

Leliana laughed, relief flooding her face as she smiled, well and truly smiled. She pulled off the offending article and swooped up Damita in her arms, whose own face broke into a grin.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Leli.”

In the firelight, they held each other close, the troubles of the future set aside for the night. They would figure it out, together. Fight and hash it out tomorrow. But for tonight, they had each other and that was enough.  


	9. Antivan Flirting - Damita x Leliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to the prompt: “Aw, you’re blushing like a rose.”

They were in camp, settling in for the evening before hitting the road again on their monumental task of uniting Ferelden, something that was seeming more possible as they travelled. The moons were high tonight, casting bright light on the camp and forests below. While normally Damita would have stopped to admire the night sky and the beauty around her, she was on a mission. She needed advice.

Damita had tried to ask Morrigan for advice, but she had just rolled her eyes when she learned the topic. She tried Wynne, but it was more preachy than anything, discouraging her with good intensions. Gave her something to think about but didn’t answer her question. Asked Alistair, but he just started blushing more, shifting and stumbling over his words. She was not going to ask Cathal, knew what his opinion would be. And she didn’t know how to bring it up to Ciembe and Catheryne, they were so much more experienced than her.

She had finally worked up the courage to approach them, but Zevran had intercepted her. He overheard her ask Alistair and offered to help. Hesitant at first, she followed him to the edge of camp where he coached her through the things to say. He was so convincing…and Ciembe seemed to like what he said well enough.  

“Zevran, you are sure this is what I should say?”

“Yes, say those phrases and she will fall into your arms.” He winked. “It always works for me.”

Feeling awkward and uncertain, she gave him a tentative smile and walked across camp. She repeated the words in her head, the ‘flirtatious lines’ Zevran had taught her in Antivan. They seemed sweet enough.

Breathing in and out, focusing on her breathing, she hyped herself up. This is fine, she thought, you can do it. Just say the words and then…Maker, what am I doing?

She turned back around she saw Zevran, he gave her a double thumbs up and then shooed her on, encouraging her toward her goal.

Resigning herself to her course, she continued on towards the fire. Leliana was there, with many of the others of their party, playing lightly on her lute. It was easy to get her to follow her away from the group, even as Damita was stammering out her words, trying not to blush.

“Yes? What is it you wanted to tell me, Damita?” Leliana looked curious, her eyes focused so intently on Damita.

Maker, I’m doing this.

Before she could lose all her resolve, she blurted out, “Si la belleza fuera pecado tu no tendrías perdon de Dios.”

Leliana blinked and then a look of utter surprise flooded her face. “What was that?”

Oh no, maybe I said that one wrong, I’ll try the other one!

“Mejor que me des un mapa precioso, porque con tanta curva seguro que me pierdo!” Damita tried to look alluring, but she may have looked more panicked than anything.

Leliana stared at her, before her hand flew to her mouth and she started softly laughing, her shoulders shaking.

I messed them both up…unless…

A sneaking suspicion entered her mind about a certain Antivan rogue…

“Did Zevran tell you those?” Leliana asked.

“Yes…they do not mean what I think they mean, do they?” Damita asked, dread filling her as a blush was building.

“Well, the first thing you said roughly translates to ‘If beauty was a sin, God would not forgive you.’ Which is a great compliment, if slightly heretical.” Leliana’s voice was light, her mirth spilling over her words. “The second thing…” Leliana had to contain her giggles. “means, ‘It’s better if you give me a map, precious, because I’m sure to get lost in all those curves.’”

Damita felt her ears warming and started fiddling with her robe. Zevran is going to pay…

“Aw, you’re blushing like a rose!” Leliana said, reaching up a hand to Damita’s face, turning up towards her. She was smiling wide, the traces of laughter still painting her face with joy. “I appreciate the effort, Damita, but you don’t have to use pretty lines with me.”

Leliana leaned in, placing a kiss to her cheek. Damita stood frozen, not sure what to do, her thoughts flying this way and that, delighted and unsure in equal measure. Before pulling away, Leliana whispered into her ear, her warm breath tingling against Damita’s sensitive ear, “Eres mas linda que las estrellas en el cielo.”

Damita tried to memorize the words, imprinting them to her memory. She watched as Leliana pulled away, still grinning, and returned to camp, humming a tune under her breathe as she walked.

She stood there for what seemed like ages. She played the words back, making sure she had them right. Damita placed a hand to her cheek, where Leliana had kissed her, feeling…hopeful, trepidatious, and…happy.

“So, how did it go?” His teasing Antivan accent broke through her muddled thoughts.

Damita turned quickly, crossing her arms in front of her, giving him a stern look. “You lied to me!”

“Exaggerated, perhaps. But did it work?”

Damita opened her mouth to tell him off…but Leliana had kissed her.

“I knew it would! Zevran Arainai is a master of love!” He proudly declared.

Damita just scowled at him, but with no real heat. “I hate you.” He laughed in response.

“I am wounded!”

Damita considered her words, but she needed to know… “Zevran, I…Leliana said something to me, but I don’t know what it was…”

“Do tell.” He looked eager, leaning in slightly.

Damita sighed and told him.

“Ah, she is quite skilled with my language! She said, “You are more beautiful than the stars in the sky.” Damita blushed deeply, again. “I think she likes you, my friend!” Zevran laughed again, looking all too satisfied with himself. Damita narrowed her eyes.

 “You are going to teach me Antivan, Zevran. _Actually_ teach me.” She tried to look fierce.

“Of course, my friend.” Zevran said, laughing and throwing his arm around her. “I will teach you the language of love!”

What am I getting myself into? She thought, chuckling softly in response to her friend and shaking her head, before she dragged him back to the campfire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes in the Spanish! I looked them up, so I hope this is right!


	10. Poor Planning and Missed Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kitty Hawke x Fenris, in answer to the prompt, “I’m glad you trust me.” & x. Poor planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time I actually wrote Kitty Hawke, so of course I decided to jump right in with angsty pinning.

The bandits had them surrounded. Had it been the best idea to rush into the middle of their camp? Probably not, but here they were. Kitty Hawke was sending spell after spell at the bandits, while also throwing protective shields around her companions. Varric was firing Bianca, while Isabela was spinning around, her daggers blurring as she struck. Fenris was swinging his sword, cursing in Tevene as he went, his body pulsing and phasing out in a blue lyrium glow. 

Hawke had to dodge, rolling out of the way of a man’s heavy swing. Before she had a chance to fireball him, Fenris was there, knocking him down.

He always had her back.

“I had him!” She called out, springing back up, launching back into the fray. Fenris just gruntled and charged at another assailant, but she saw the little smirk her gave her. Rude, but it brought a smile to her own lips.  

It went on and on, the bandit ring bigger than Aveline had reported.

How many bandits are there on the wounded coast? Maker, we clear one batch out, and two more appear.

“Someone give me a hand over here!” Isabela cried out, sliding between three bandits, one of them moving almost as quick as she did.

“Coming, Bela!”

“If you help me, you will be later, Hawke!” Bela called back.

Hawke cackled, flicking her staff towards Bela and channeling a sting of chain lightning through it, ricocheting it to hit all three targets. Stunned and singed, Bela could make quick work of them.

Unfortunately, Hawke was so focused on helping Bela, she missed the rogue who had edged around her and now sliced into her arm and back. Her thick armor keeping it from penetrating too far, but still it forced her to her knees, leaving her exposed to another attack.

“Hawke! No! I will not allow it!” Fenris shouted and suddenly he was there, shining bright blue, his tattoos flashing. He pushed into the rogue, bashing them away from Hawke, giving her time to stand up.

Angry with herself, she chugged a lyrium potion, slamming the empty flask on the ground. Her mana coursed alive through her veins and she raised her hand up, pulling it down into a fist, ice crystals forming on her knuckles as the icy magic slowed and froze the rogue, letting Fenris end things with a final swing of his greatsword.

After that, they picked off the stragglers. And then they stood there, victorious.

And who said she couldn’t plan?

Hawke grimaced as she rolled her shoulder and sent the healing mana through it, feeling her connection to the spirit and her skin responding and knitting back together. The armor would have to be repaired, _again_ , but at least her body was mended. It hadn’t been too bad of a hit, really. The fight went perfectly to plan!

Isabela and Varric laughed, Hawke missing whatever joke passed between her two companions, and started to loot the bodies, putting their weapons away.

“Sweet thing, you always take me to the best places.” Isabela said, throwing up a pouch of coins into the air, catching it, the coins jiggling on impact with her palm.

“Got to hand it to you Hawke, you almost make the Wounded Coast seem interesting.” Varric stepped into mud at that moment. “Never mind, let’s get back to Kirkwall.”

These bandits had been eluding Aveline’s guards for weeks, killing and robbing travelers along the road. So, Aveline turned to the Champion of Kirkwall, her friend, to take care of things. Tracking them had been easy, but true to form, they barged in, plans to the wind, Hawke trying to talk her way out. Not surprisingly, the bandits where not interested nor cowed by Hawke incredible wit. Their loss really, she was a thrilling conversationalist.  

“Someday, I would love if they just turned themselves in. It would be much less messy.” Hawke commented.

Fenris chuckled, but then winced, holding his hand to his side.

“Are you hurt?” Hawke asked, hurrying to Fenris.

“I will fight again.” He ruefully said, pulling his hand away, bloody.

It wasn’t as bad as it looked, it couldn’t be. No one could get that close to him, unless it was that rogue… Hawke crinkled her nose, starting to reach out, but paused, cautious eyes looking to Fenris first.

“I can heal you, if you let me.” She knew he was still wary around magic, he grumbled anytime Anders healed him. Though her fingers twitched to start the spell, she would wait. It would be his decision.

He nodded his consent.

Hawke moved up to him, her eyes faintly glowing as she connected with Hope. Her mana reacting and flickering, rising up as she moved her hand across his side, binding the flesh back together, her hand thrumming with energy when she brushed against the lyrium etched into his skin, sending a shiver up her spine.

“I’m glad you trust me, Fenris.” She said, looking into his green eyes. Eyes that watched her move, eyes that she could fall so easily into, sharp and clear…no, no use thinking such things.

Maker, I have to move on…it has been two years. Pull yourself together, Kitty.

He smirked at her, catching her hand where it was still hovering at his side, the spell finished. “I always trust you, Hawke.” His touch stirred feelings in her core, traitorous feelings, her heart fluttering against her better judgement.

I am so pathetic…

“Right, good, let’s get a move on. Aveline will want to know we were successful, though why she would doubt us, I have no idea.” Hawke straightened, letting her hand slip from his grasp, and turned quickly, before her body betrayed her more, before he could see what a fool she was. She turned too quickly to see the same look on his face, a look of regret and longing, the puppy-dog eyes that Merrill spoke about.

“Save any loot for me, Bela?”

Hawke didn’t see the look, but Varric did. The mutual pinning between the two of them ridiculous and obvious to anyone who looked. He just shook his head, and wondered, when were those two going to figure it out?


	11. This is New - Ronan and Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to the prompt, "This is new." With a pre-relationship action scene between Cassandra and Ronan Trevelyan.

Ronan’s muscles and spirit ached. Sweat clung to his brow as he channeled his mana, trying to bend it to his will, the flickering spirit blade solidifying in his grasp again, just in time to catch the sword that was aimed at his left side. He grunted against the effort, bending reality to sharpen the blade, shifting upwards to parry the attacking blade away. He shifted on his right foot, stepping back from his opponent.

Cassandra let him regain his balance, for just a moment, before she pushed forward, purpose and intent focus, the same determined look, seeking out all of his little weaknesses.

Ha, the seeker seeking out his weaknesses. He might have laughed at that if not for the fact he was currently trying not end up on the ground in the dirt. Again.  

“You must keep your guard up!” Cassandra instructed, after leaving another bruise on his upper arm, the broad side of her sword leaving many such marks across his body as they sparred.

“As you say, Seeker!” Ronan regripped the hilt, forged from lazurite and infused with the wisp essence he gathered in the Fallow Mire. Cassandra was pommeling him, able to anticipate his moves, he  _had_  to try something new.

Downing a lyrium potion, feeling the artificial magic mix with his own, he shifted again, making to attack, brashly. Cassandra lifted her shield to counter him like she had so many times before, but instead of following through with the swing, he pivoted around her, angling the back of his pommel into her back. Cassandra saw what he had planned, but didn’t move fast enough to dodge the attack fully, her surprise at his change in tactics slowing her response. His attack hit her shoulder blade, not as much as it should have, but it was a hit none-the-less.

Before he had time to celebrate, though, Cassandra spun around and bashed her shield into him, knocking him to the ground.

“That was better. Again.” Ronan sighed and stumbled back up, wiping his brow and feeling the lyrium surging through his veins, the heady feel of borrowed power making his spirit blade gleam brighter.

Perhaps due to his success, Cassandra hit harder and faster, driving him back, further and further, until his shoulder hit the wall and he had no where else to turn. He made the mistake of looking back, reflexively to see what he had hit, which gave Cassandra the chance to knock the hilt of his blade out of his hands, the blade disappearing as soon as it left his grasp.

She raised her blade, broad side set to strike him again, but then something strange happened. Ronan raised his left forearm, defensively against her blow, wishing he had a shield. His magic flickered to life around his arm and blocked the blow, protecting him from a further bruise.

He looked down in surprise, a golden green shield held by magic to his arm, Cassandra’s sword against it.

Ronan looked up at Cassandra, shock in his eyes, “This is new.”

Stepping back and looking it over, she nodded her approval. “You are improving. Good.” She handed him the hilt of his sword, a considering look on her face. “Let’s go again.” 

If he could believe it, he might have thought she actually looked proud, or even impressed, when she said it, a slight smile on her face. Maker, when she smiled… But the moment passed and soon her steel clashed with his fade-summoned weapon again, new abilities rather irrelevant again the highly trained Seeker. Still, one less bruise was something and he was learning. Commander Helaine would be pleased with his progress. He couldn’t ask for a better training partner than Cassandra and, seeing her move with that powerful grace, he didn’t want to. 


	12. Smile and Feelings - Kitty x Fenris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to the prompt, “Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.”

Fenris shifted through the crowds in the Lowtown market, trying to keep from running into anyone, not wanting to aggravate his markings with the contact. A feat that was proving difficult in the busy mid-day. Merchants were yelling out their deals and specials, enticing people to their booths, the space was filled with bright colors and strong smells, pleasant and not. It had become…familiar.

Fenris had his sword strapped to his back, as usual, but he also carried a basket, some bread and fruits already in it as he shopped for basic supplies. He had a small pouch at his side, with coin he got from the last trip to the Wounded Coast with Hawke. Since joining Hawke, he never seemed to be short for coin.

Thinking of Hawke, as if conjured from his mind, he saw her there, through the crowd, looking around furtively. She was dressed in her finery today, the Amell reds marking her as nobility, her black hair brushed back. Even without her armor, she still carried her ‘halberd.’  Hawke smiled when she saw him, her face lighting up. Hawke’s smile made Fenris’s heart catch for a moment, but it was a reaction he quickly pushed away. It was a ridiculous feeling, one which he didn’t wish to explore deeper, couldn’t let himself explore deeper.

Hawke hurried through the crowds, right up to him.

“Just smile. I really need you to smile right now. Oh, or even better, laugh like I just said something really funny, like we are deep in conversation.” She asked, quickly looking behind her, looking out for someone, her eyes scanning the throngs of people.  

“Hawke, why on-” Fenris started to ask, tensing up at the possible trouble coming their way. Hawke always seemed to find trouble…or did it find her?  

“Please?” Her bright and pleading blue eyes begged him to do as she asked. Since she didn’t seem posed to fight, he sighed, a grin spreading over his face and letting out a soft chuckle.

“You ask the strangest things.” He shifted the basket. “I should be used to them, I suppose.”

She smiled wide in response, her eyes gaining the telltale mischievous twinkle.  

“Ah, Serah Hawke!” A nasally Orlesian accent called out, soon followed by the oldest de Launcet son. His sandy hair was parted down the middle and was cut in an unfortunate bowl shape and his outfit was…Fenris didn’t know how to describe it except for Orlesian and excessive.

Hawke turned with mock surprise, her hand fluttering up to her chest, “Oh, hello, Guillaume! I didn’t see you there!” Fenris had to force himself to not arch a brow at Hawke’s over-dramatic performance. It seemed to work on the man, as he just smiled amiably and continued.

“It is fortuitous that I ran into you here! I was just going for afternoon tea and it would be my honor if you would accompany me.” He gave a little bow.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, but I must decline. I have extremely important matters to discuss with my associate here.” Hawke lightly touched Fenris’s arm, sending a jolt of electricity through him. He swallowed, knowing it wasn’t magic, but again, he shouldn’t think of what it might mean. “Perhaps another time?” Hawke put that little pout in her voice, the same one she uses when she tries to convince Varric to lend her money for their Wicked Grace games, after Isabela had won all her coin for the night. It took physical effort to keep from rolling his eyes and chuckling.  

“Of course, Serah Hawke! Another time! My mother is so eager for us to get better acquainted.” The man gave a suggestive arch with his brow and bowed, taking Hawke’s other hand to place a kiss on the back. “Until then.” Fenris clenched his jaw at the sight, but again, he pushed the feelings down.

Once the man was out of sight, Hawke gave out an exaggerated sigh.

“Thank you for the help, Fenris.” Hawke turned back to him, appreciation in her blue eyes.

“Should I ask why you are avoiding the de Launcet heir, Hawke?”

Hawke rolled her eyes, “Ugh, his mother has gotten the idea that we would be ‘perfect’ together. It doesn’t matter that he is dull as a post and Orlesian…”

Hawke and …really the thought of Hawke with anyone made Fenris’s gut tighten. He shouldn’t be surprised. With her rise to prominence after the Deep Roads Expedition and moving into Hightown, it would make sense for suitors to try to woo her. But that didn’t stop the thought from making Fenris was to punch something. It was hard enough when Anders or Merrill cast their eyes towards Hawke, but this…

“…and even after I spilled red wine on him at the last party, he still tries to pursue me! Mother was upset, but not overly so. She is not so keen to have the de Launcets as in-laws. But, she keeps mentioning marriage and how appropriate so and so would be and really I just…”

Hawke…married?  

Fenris didn’t like the feeling that he felt then. It was…jealousy? Worry? Longing? Try as he might, he couldn’t push the feelings away this time. He had to admit that the thought of Hawke with anyone was troubling. Well, with anyone but him. 

“Anyways, thanks for playing along, Fenris. I can’t stand him. Worst part of being ‘nobility’ is having to deal with the nobility.” She huffed out. “Thanks, too, for listen to me ramble. See you at the Hanged Man tonight?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it.” Fenris said, pulling himself from his introspection, from his forced revelations.

“Excellent!” She started to turn, but then she got that look, that look that said she was going to do something reckless, just the ghost of a smirk to her lips. She surged forward, placing a featherlight kiss to Fenris’s cheek. “Thanks again and see you tonight!” With a wink and a smirk, she turned and faded into the crowd.

Fenris stood shock still, his thoughts tumbling over each other.

Hawke just…kissed him.

Raising a hand to his cheek, he swallowed, taking a deep breath. Could Hawke really…?

A passerby ran into him, making him stumble and shake his head, focusing back on the present.

Pushing through the crowds, the rest of his shopping forgotten, Fenris found his thoughts returning to Hawke, hope building. But, before it could build to anything real, he buried it and hurried back to his house. Hawke was Hawke and he shouldn’t expect anything more than the friendship they had…no matter how much he might want it to be more.  


	13. Halamshiral Interludes - Hela x Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief banter between Hela Lavellan and Sera at the Winter Palace.

Here we have one Hela Lavellan, lying through her teeth as she is mentally thinking of all the ways she and the girlfriend can wreck the place. 

* * *

**Halamshiral Interlude**

“Set the Countess’s dress on fire.”

“Add dye to the punch.”

“Dual the Empress for her mask.”

“Trample the rose bushes.”

“Slide down the banisters.”

They had been at this for the last several minutes, coming up with the best ways to disrupt this ball, even if they couldn’t act on it for fear of the combined wrath of the ambassador and spymaster. Although, based on how things were going with Cullen, he was the one advisor who might help them with their endeavors…

“Dance on the tables.” Sera said, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms in challenge.

“Sing a Dalish song in the music room.” Hela said, sipping from her champagne glass, raising her eyebrow in equal challenge.

“Wrestle Bull in the Garden.” Sera smirked out. “In your skivvies.”

Hela barked out a laugh. “Why not go all the way? We could flash the ballroom floor or…” Sera waited for her to continue, with eager anticipation. “…streak across the ballroom.”  

Sera’s grin went mischievously wide. “These outfits are itchy…”

“I bet we could make it past the second tier before Leliana murdered us.”

“Oy, I don’t know about you, but I bet I could make it out of the palace grounds ‘fore she caught me.”

“With as pale as you are, shining in the moonlight? Not likely.”

Sera stuck her tongue out in response and stole Hela’s glass, drinking the rest. “Well, I would trip you first, so she’d have another target.”

Hela flicked Sera’s nose. “Rude.”  

Sera just snickered.

Hela looked back across the ballroom in question and sighed. “I should get back out there.”

“Not going anywhere.” Sera said. “Be here when you need me, Inky.”

“I can always count on you.” Hela said with a smile, more sincere than the others. What she would give to get out of here, anywhere with Sera…but, she had a duty to fulfill. The fun would have to wait.  

Hela bumped her shoulder against Sera’s, not daring to do more, before wading back into the gossiping crowds.

_Maybe I should go save Cullen for a while and see what he has heard…_


	14. "We All want to be somebody" - Carver Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rambling short perspective piece on Carver Hawke, brother to Kitty Hawke.

“We all want to be somebody.” Carver remembers someone saying that. He can’t recall who, some sorry soul who died to the Blight, most likely. At the time he heard it, he would have said something trite, probably, like, “I want to be a good soldier,” or some shit like that. 

It would have been a lie, a lie covering something that he would find later, though was a truth that was always there.

Just a few weeks later he would be running for his life, his family running, trying to outrun the Blight. Bethany wouldn’t make it…did he still want to be a good soldier then? 

No, he would have said he wanted to be the one to die, instead of his twin. 

But, his mother and older sister were still alive, still needed him, even if his sister seemed like she could take on the world. So, he became a smuggler in a city that didn’t want them, didn’t care about them, with an uncle who barely cared enough to give them a roof over their heads. 

It was then, after some mission with the bunch of assholes they called friends, drinking shitty beer on the steps in Lowtown, that Kitty asked him, “What do you want to be?” 

He was drunk and he was still young and stupid, so he answered as she expected, “My own man.” All indignant and petulant, because that was how he was then. 

Fast-forward a couple months and they were running again, running through the Deep Roads in hopes of finding…well, his last hope. Carver doesn’t remember much from the actual travel, but one memory was clear. His sister, crying, begging him, the Maker, anyone who would listen to let him live. And well, he hated making her cry. So, he would have said he wanted to be someone who survived. 

Never once did he want to be a warden, yet here he was, years later, wearing the blue and silver of the order. It was stiff at first, oaths only taken as a last resort. It would take years for him to make it his, to find his place in it all. 

It wasn’t until assassins targeted him that he saw his sister again and even that meeting was brief and more bloody than ideal. If fact, their next meeting was even worse, Kirkwall falling down around them. But they were together again, two Hawkes against the world. 

So, years later and older and wiser, who did he want to be? Truly? Someone his sister would be proud of. Someone she would gladly claim as family, as he always did her. No matter the teasing, the feelings of being in her shadow, he was always proud to be her brother…not that he showed it at the time… 

That is what he thought, at least, as he packed his things for Weisshaupt. The letter from Varric telling him Hawke was off on some fool’s errand to the birthplace of the Grey Wardens. He only hoped that he would get there in time to tell her, to tell her the words he should have all those years ago…Maker, he prayed he would be able to tell her who he had become and why.


	15. "Nothing is going to happen to you" - Kitty x Fenris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to the prompt: "Nothing is going to happen to you." and written for my Kitty Hawke and Fenris, in the middle of act 3.

Kitty Hawke awoke with a start, something hitting her across the chest. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, for her to remember where she was, but as she did she felt something thrashing beside her.

No, not something, someone.

“Fenris.” Hawke reached for him, trying to gently wake him. She had to block her face as his arm came swinging again. He was grunting in his sleep, his face pained.

She said his name louder, “Fenris! Wake up!” and gently shook his shoulder.

His eyelids flashed open and in a second he was on top of her, his hands at her throat, his lyrium tattoos flaring in the dark. Hawke tried not to panic as she felt the hard pressure to her neck, cutting off her air. She struggled against his grip, her hands prying at his.

“Fenris, it’s me, Hawke.” She managed to gasp out.

His eyes focused, the blue glow fading from his body. As he took in his surroundings, his position, he flinched back, scrambling off Hawke and thumping onto the floor.

“Fenris!” Hawke sat up, shifting over to the edge of the bed and catching her breath.  

She found him there, his knees to his chest, his hands clutching at his head. “It was a dream, only a dream.” She said.

He refused to meet her eyes. “A nightmare, yes.” He gave out a humorless chuckle, his body tense. “But I just hurt you Hawke, I did not want to and yet…”

Hawke slipped down to the floor beside him, wrapping her arms around him. He flinched at her touch, but she just gently pulled him close. “You did not hurt me, you just startled me is all.” She might be stretching the truth, but Maker, she would if it would only lessen his guilt. He had stopped as soon as he realized what was happening. She could always heal away any bruises before morning anyways. The perks of being a spirit healer.

It was only their second night together, well, since they started a relationship again. The memory of Fenris leaving her played in her mind, and damn it if she was going to see that happen again, because he was afraid of hurting her. She was a big girl, she could handle it.

Fenris snorted in response. “Hawke.” He finally looked at her, his green eyes glowing faintly in the dark, his hair falling onto his face. He knew she was lying. He could always tell when she was lying. His hand moved to cup her face, tilting it up so he could see her neck, see the marks he left. His jaw tightened when he saw it.

His nightmare had faded, replaced by the worse reality where he hurt Hawke. His fingers trailed along the marks on her neck. “I did this to you.” He closed his eyes, praying that this was somehow still his nightmare.

“Fenris, look at me.” Hawke was there again, kneeling beside him. He opened his eyes, she was so close. “You stopped when you realized what was happening. I will heal. Quickly even. I am fine.” Her words were soft, reassuring. Her gaze left no room for argument. “This is nothing!” Her hands started waving as she rambled. “I’ve faced the Arishok and survived. And then there was that Wyvern and Duke. This is nothing. I mean I got worse when I was a smuggler. I think I have gotten worse from-”

Fenris pulled her to his chest, her ramblings interrupted at his movement, leaning back against the bed frame. He stroked her hair, to comfort him or her, he didn’t know. “I don’t want anything to happen to you Hawke…” He said.  

They stayed like that for a while, Hawke half in his lap, her warm breath on his chest. Hawke was murmuring words of reassurance and comfort, but it wasn’t long till she went still, her breath steady, her body comfortably limp against Fenris.

Even after what happened, she trusted him. Fell asleep in his arms, just like that.

Ever so carefully, Fenris rose, lifting Hawke up in his arms. She weighed so little to him, strong as she was. He set her on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

He stood there, looking down at her, her black hair wild and stuck up from sleep, her face…peaceful. Fenris looked towards the door, his thoughts conflicted. How could he stay here? With her?

“Fen?” A sleepy Hawke mumbled, her arm lazily reaching out for him, her blue eyes half-lidded. “Are you coming back to bed?”

Any thought of leaving, of sleeping in the guest room fled at her gently pleadings. He slipped in next to her, her hand coming to rest across his waist, her head angled against his shoulder. She trusted him and he couldn’t leave her.

 Who was the greater fool between them?

“I love you, Fenris.” The words, so simple, nearly wrecked him. His arm wrapped around her back, and he gently started rubbing circles.

“I love you too, Hawke.” He placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Nothing is going to happen to you.” He would work through his nightmares, whatever it took. He didn’t want to hurt her again.

With the comfort of her body close to his, Fenris soon drifted off to sleep. They would deal with things in the morning.


	16. "This place is creepy" - Kitty Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In answer to the prompt, "This place is creepy." Focused on my Hawke at the end of Act 1.

“This place is creepy.”

Kitty Hawke had to agree with her brother. It really was. When they first entered, it wasn’t so different from the caves and tunnels they were used to, underneath Kirkwall and on the Wounded Coast. But a few days in, things changed.

Currently, they were camped at an old Dwarven outpost, but it had clearly been overrun by darkspawn. There were bones and…other things that marked it as theirs.

Hawke suppressed a shudder. Memories of the darkspawn were dark and twisted. They took so much.  

They were lucky they had yet to encounter any.

“I hate the Deep Roads.” Anders said, poking at the fire and pulling his cloak tighter.

Hawke was shocked at how easy it was to convince him to join their expedition. She thought she was going to have to give several pitches, charming him, until he finally agreed. But, he just agreed.

Of all their companions, Hawke had to ask Anders to go with them. Maps notwithstanding, he was the only one who could sense darkspawn and who had spent any actual time there, underground.

She hated asking him to come. She knew the Deep Roads held bad memories for him, the escape he found with the Grey Wardens turning sour, one bad situation swapped for another.

 _It really is creepy down here_.

Sounds echoing, the walls carved too close in many places, or outright collapsed. And it was cold. So very cold.  

She leaned against Anders, trying to convey her thanks and warmth, while also eyeing her brother, who was currently stirring the pot of their dinner over the fire. “Come on! It’s not so bad. Add a little paint, straighten out the skeletons, it could be a lovely summer home.” She threw out her arms for dramatic effect. “Escape from the Kirkwall heat!”

“Right, and we could have the darkspawn over for a housewarming party.” Carver said dryly.

“Housecooling party, Spoilsport.” Hawke said, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Idiot.” Carver threw back, but with no bite to it. It was a familiar sparing between them. Sarcasm and jabs, learned from a young age as habit, now impossible to break.

“Hey now, what have I said about calling each other names?” Varric said, approaching their fire. He had gone off to check with Bartrand, to check their course. “Don’t make me separate you two.”

“Like you and Bartrand are any better. We could hear him yelling from here.” Carver commented.

 “Yes, but he wasn’t yelling at me.” Varric said with a wink and taking a seat.

“This time.” Anders added.

“Exactly.” Varric confirmed. “Now, are we going to eat or what?”

They talked about what their other friends would be doing right now, what they would do with the money, old stories from their adventures. Conversation flowed easy between them. Carver and Hawke traded loving insults and snarky comments the whole time.  

Their meal finished, they all took to their bedrolls, to get some sleep before their watch. Hawke curled up, next to Carver.

She hadn’t spoken about it with him, but they both refused to let each other out of their sight or get too far from the other. The memories of fleeing Lothering were there, the memory of losing Bethany, always present at the back of their minds.

They didn’t speak about it, but they both knew. They didn’t want to lose each other.

In the flickering light, Hawke looked at her little brother’s face.

_He is starting to look so much like father. Maker, I miss him…and Bethany…if only I did things differently…_

He opened his eyes and squinted at her. “What?”

“Nothing.” She said, reaching out and flicking his nose before turning over. “Get some sleep.”

_We’ve got each other. That is something. Even in this creepy place._

But, she couldn’t leave it there, so she turned back over, just in time for him to flick her nose back.

Hawke crinkled her nose, but looked at him. “Hey, Carver.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, you know.”

There was a pause. Then a sigh.

“I love you, too, Kitty.” He said. “Now let me sleep.” This time he rolled over.

Hawke just smiled and let herself finally drift off to sleep.

_They had a long way to go. But they had each other._


	17. "I won't let you" - Kitty Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Kitty and Carver Hawke, kind of a continuation of the last chapter.

He was heavy against her shoulder. His broader, taller frame pushing her down, making her stumble every couple of rushed steps, as they raced through the Deep Roads.

“You’re a little big for piggyback rides, you know.” Hawke said. She meant to be sarcastic, to get a rise out of him, but the words came out a whisper and he was in no state to respond, anyways.

Varric was behind them, keeping a watch to their back, Bianca ready. Protecting them as best he could.

Anders was in front of them, lighting the path and leading them towards their only hope. To Carver’s only chance.

They came to a crossroads, the tunnels branching off in two different directions. Anders stopped them, his hand raised, brow wrinkled in confusion.

Carver moaned, his feverish body hot against hers, his eyes unfocused. “What’s happening, which way do we go?” Hawke asked.

“I…I need to think for a minute.” Anders said, his voice hesitant.

“We don’t have time for this!”

“Hawke, let’s take a breather. You’re going to run yourself into the ground.” Varric said, gently, moving to Carver’s other side, to help Hawke set him on the ground.

Hawke wanted to fight it, to yell at them, but they were all tired. Ander looked gaunt and was leaning heavily on his staff. Varric was dragging, but he was keeping a hopeful face for her, for them all.

Hawke slid to the ground, beside her brother. Her shoulders slumping.

_I should have done something._

_I shouldn’t have brought him._

She tugged her knees to her chest, resting her forehead onto them, breathing deeply.

_Maker, I can’t lose him._

“Kitty…” His voice was raspy. Hawke started and moved quickly, taking her waterskin and helping him drink. His eyes focused and she gave him a smile, trying to look encouraging.

“Don’t you worry, Carver. We’re almost there. Everything will be fine.” She said, to convince him or herself, she didn’t know.

“Liar.” He gave out a shuddering chuckle. “Kitty…you should go. Leave me. I’m dying.”

Hawke bit her tongue, fingernails pressing into her hand. “No, I won’t let you.” She retorted. “You will not be dying on my watch.”

“Stubborn idiot.”

_He can still snark at me, that’s something._

“Takes one to know one.” The brief awareness passed quickly and Hawke slumped back down.

 “Hawke, it’s this way.” Anders said, quietly. She nodded, rising. Varric helped her again, to get Carver up and they started back down the tunnel.

_Please let the Wardens be near._


	18. “I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” Fenrir x Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In answer to the Tumblr prompt, "I don't care what anyone else thinks." Answered with my Fenrir Lavellan and Dorian Pavus.

Dorian sat in the library, considering the new shipment of books that arrived that morning. He was flipping through a particularly interesting volume, when he felt a shift next to him. Dorian turned his head just in time for lips to meet his. 

Fenrir liked to sneak up on him, the bastard. He could feel his lover’s smirk through the kiss, before Fenrir was deepening the kiss and making Dorian forget about everything else. 

“What will people think?” Dorian asked, as they broke apart and he managed to remember...well anything really.

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” Fenrir said as he slipped into Dorian’s lap, grabbing a book from the shelf at random and making himself comfortable. He kept his body low, legs sprawling over the armrest of the chair, so that Dorian could still read his own book with ease. 

The words warmed Dorian, as well as the action, how easily Fenrir showed affection. Truly, he didn’t care what others thought, until someone said something about them. 

Fenrir had been almost mocking when Mother Giselle had cautioned their relationship, warned against them being close. 

_And to think at the time we were only friends._

Fenrir refused to hide their relationship, but because Dorian asked him, he had kept physical signs of affection to their private life...for a time. 

But it wasn’t in his nature to hide his feelings and slowly but surely he wormed his way into Dorian’s heart. Now, the public displays of affection didn’t seem so...dangerous. 

Dorian let his hand play with Fenrir’s hair, starting to get long. As he ran his fingers through the smooth strands, he thought back to the more dramatic show of his affection. 

A visiting noble had made the error of making rather descriptive and unflattering comments about the Inquisitor’s relationship. Fenrir had glared at him, ears twitching, but stayed silent, at that moment. He was plotting his vengeance.  

Dorian didn’t know the full extent of how it came about, although he suspects Leliana and Vivienne had a hand in it.   

That evening at the high table, Fenrir invited the noble to sit with them...and then proceeded to tear them apart like someone born to the game, cold eyes and a calculated snarl reminiscent of the wolf he was named for, without mercy, ruining the noble to thoroughly they left in disgrace before the sun rose the next morning.  

Since that incident, it was well known not to question the Inquisitor’s choice in lovers. 

It was one of the many reasons Dorian found himself in love with him. 

Fenrir leaned back against his hand, noticing Dorian’s lingering gaze, quirking an eyebrow at him. “Something the matter?” 

Dorian chuckled, “Nothing at all, Amatus.” Dorian bent down for a kiss, then returned to his book, keeping his other hand tangled in his love’s hair. 


	19. Kisses to Distract - Damita x Leliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In answer to the prompt, kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing for my Damita Surana and Leliana.

Damita’s brow was furrowed, lips pursed, her arms locked into place, fingers moving in precise motions. 

She was trying to copy Leliana’s stance, her posture, the lute settled in her arms. Leli made it look so easy, playing music a magic all to its own. 

She had emulated Leli exactly, she was sure of it, but the notes felt mechanical, stiff, and well…not musical?

She sighed, her shoulders dropping.

“Leli, I do not think I am cut out to be a bard.” Damita muttered, kicking a bit at the dirt. Leliana responded with a tittering laughter, her face bright and encouraging.

“You are playing the notes, yes? You just need to let go and let it become music.” Leliana moved closer. “Here, let me help you.” Wrapping her arms around her, placing her lithe hands over hers, she guided Damita’s hands into position. It was easy for her, she was so much taller than Damita, her breathe warm against Damita’s neck.

Damita could feel her face and ears turning pink, hoping it was covered by the low-light of the evening.

_Why does she make me so flustered?_

“Now, try again, but try not…trying so hard. Follow after me.” Leliana said, starting to hum along to the tune. “Try closing your eyes.”

Damita sighed again, but dutifully closed her eyes, listening intently to Leliana setting the pace, their fingers working together to chase the melody. They stumbled together at first, Damita hyper-focusing still, her mind racing and thinking of each motion.

Leliana’s humming reverberated against Damita’s skin, before she felt soft lips brush the crook of her neck.

She started, freezing in place, did Leliana just…?

“Keep playing.” Leliana whispered, her fingers moving Damita’s back to the strings.

Damita felt electrified, her focus wavering between the woman behind her and the task of attempting to play this lute. She swallowed, fighting off a shiver as Leli placed another feather-light kiss just below her ear.

The music faded to the background, seeming rather unimportant at the moment.

Damita felt ever shift of Leliana behind her, tilting her head slightly, not daring to say anything, but giving her easier access to…

_Maker, what am I doing?_

Damita’s blush deepened to a deep red, her ears twitching in her embarrassment.

“There, see? You just needed to relax and stop trying to bend the music to your will.”  Leliana said.

Snapping back into focus, her eyes flying open, Damita found her fingers gliding through the tune, Leliana barely guiding her…she was making music!

Damita grinned wide, letting out a squeak of excitement.

“I knew you could do it.” Leliana said, spinning Damita around to face her, one hand taking the lute, her other hand cupping Damita’s flushed face. “So talented.”

Damita didn’t stop smiling or blushing, even when Leliana dipped down to place a kiss on her lips.

They made music…together.  


	20. Quiet - Astrid Cadash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of perspective from newly named Inquisitor Astrid Cadash, featuring Cole.

Astrid was walking the grounds, needing to move freely after the long meeting with the advisors. Needing to be alone, to find a place that was quiet for once. Needing somewhere where eyes weren’t on her.

_Fuck._

_They named me the Inquisitor._

It was ridiculous. A fucking joke. Not only did she have some weird ass mark on her hand, but now they wanted her to lead them? She had a hard enough time sticking to the shadows and now they had painted a fucking target on her back.

Briefly she considered her back-up plan again. Just cutting the thing off her arm and running.

But that would leave her without use of her bow and she wasn’t strong enough with knives.

Her fists tightened, her jaw clenched. Astrid foolishly thought that after the Breach was closed, she would be free. But she wasn’t. That Corypheus fucker had showed up and she was trapped, as surely as the Carta had trapped her.

_I should have known better than that. Life is never that fucking easy._

“You aren’t chained.” A soft voice said.

She whipped her head around, to see the tall blond boy that warned them at Haven. His big floppy hat was casting his face in shadows, his eyes intent on her face and yet not focusing on her.

“Right. I’m free to go whenever I want.” She snarked, easing her hand off her dagger.

The spirit boy was off-putting, but harmless. Well, he harmless to her. She saw him move with his daggers, maybe even faster with the blade than Malika. And he had no issue killing if he deemed it necessary, so that was that. But he was not a threat to her.

He actually wanted to help people…for some reason. He had no hidden agenda, that she could sense. He was honest, in his own way, speaking freely, honest and open in a way she hadn’t ever seen before.

Astrid had almost let Madame Vivienne convince her to banish him, but, there was something about him. He didn’t bother her as much as most people did. So, against her better judgement, she let him stay. And now he popped up at random points and said things that made her question everything. Haunting her…or trying to befriend her?

_Fuck._

“I can help you. There’s a place on the wall no one goes. Quiet, distant, no one will find you there.” He always knew what she was thinking. In the brief time she knew him, he knew her. Better than almost anyone. It was dangerous.  

She should probably kill him. It would be safer. Her instincts warned her that he knew too much.  

But she didn’t.

_Fuck, I’m getting soft._

“Fine, show me the way.” She grumbled.

Together they walked through the courtyard, passing the building that would be a tavern. She couldn’t wait. She would kill for some decent whiskey.

They passed Bull and his chargers, running through training exercises. Krem was shouting out instructions as Bull looked on.

Astrid hoped to make it past them without notice, but Bull’s eye found her, casting a grin her way. Leaning against his axe, he winked at her, yelling, “Looking good, Boss.” His gaze was firmly on her ass.

She scowled at Bull, flipping him the bird, which just made him laugh in response.

_He was far too cocky. Asshole. Just cause we sometimes share a bed or a wall or – fuck!_

“Let’s hurry up. Bunch of noisy assholes around here.” Astrid said, stepping quicker up the stairs behind Cole. She hoped the place he was leading her was quiet. She needed some fucking quiet. If she needed fucked later, she knew where to go, but right now she just wanted to be alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @daydreamingdragonage!  
> I am always open to prompts!


End file.
